shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlita Blackthorn
Introduction Carlita Blackthorn is the head of the Temple Mercenaries. She and her partner Scott Adams created the Mercenary Company from scratch with there own coin. When it comes to business deals and contracts she is in charge. Carlita was also the person who created the rule against working for the World Government. When she was asked by new members why she created it she would respond by telling them to fuck off. Carlita has a strong hatred for the World Government because of her past. Both her parents were killed by World Government agents. She even lost her brother a group of there assassins. Carlita first got into the mercenary life as a result of her family’s death. She fought in a few battles against the World Government and made some coin. She later meet Scott Adams when he joined in and together they started their own organization. When they formed the Temple Mercenaries they wanted it to be more than just a group of cutthroats. Their aim was to create an organization that was more like a family Personality Carlita is tough, but kind. She cares for all the members in her mercenary band and strives to not loss a single member. In recent years however she has not been in the fighting directly, but she still looks out for her boys. If Carlita was an animal she would be a bear. If there is one thing Carlita cannot stand and that is traitors. She hates traitors more than anything else. Her hatred of traitors does not mean she hates people who betray her, but rather she hates people who betray of any kind. On several occasions she had denied receiving information on her enemies because of this fact. If you try to betray your allies and side with the Temple mercenaries she will beat you down with her own hands and send you back to them broken without getting the information from you. This personality flaw has cost the organization much pain and suffering, but Carlita keeps her Honor. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship If you are within eye sight Carlita she can shoot you with her gun. This statement stands true in any type of weather or terrain. If her eyes can see you she can hit you with perfect accuracy. Her skills with her gun comes from long years of fighting and the many battle fields that she has been on. It should also be noted that Carlita fights with her gun up close as well. She has been known to fight against swordsmen with her gun covered with haki and has gone toe to toe with some of the best blades in the world. Hand to Hand Combat The Temple Mercenary Smasher Fist is the style Carlita uses when she has to rely on her hands. The style uses devastating punches that hit with so much force and power that it causes shockwaves, or explosions as a result. When using the style the fighter puts all of their strength into each punch. This causes the user to break down their muscles very quickly when using it. Usually the Temple Mercenaries pick a number in their head and limit their power to that amount of shots. An example would be Carlita’s six rounds. Carlita limits her strength to six different punches, which she calls Shots. She can only punch up to six times before she seriously damages her muscles. Thus Carlita is a Six Shot fighter. Another member limits his strength to then shots and thus he is called a Ten Shot fighter. The power of a Smasher Fist shot is determined by the power of their arm so it varies. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Carlita uses her Haki on her gun and her bullets. Her bullets can shoot through cannon balls and shatter swords. History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marksman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Temple Mercenary